


【山湯】控制

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [17]
Category: Brothers (Movie 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 疑似強暴慎跟「金童」同一個世界線
Relationships: Tommy Cahill/Sam Cahill
Series: JG, Oh JG [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 2





	【山湯】控制

「噢天哪！我打翻了盤子！嘿，伊莉莎白，妳要不要陪我去洗個手？」  
故作歡快的聲音打碎了一觸即發的空氣，滿臉鬍渣的男人帶著滿臉笑意，快速繞過餐桌、走向被他突兀的話語吸引了注意的女孩。  
那人極其自然的將氫氣球從女孩手中拿開，順勢在牽住了她的手之後、用手肘輕輕推了推坐在女孩身旁的女人。  
而後他抬起頭，看向女孩對面的親哥哥，眨眨眼睛示意。

山姆無法自制，只能盯著湯米與葛蕾絲的手肘之間發楞。  
他還記得過去的葛蕾絲有多討厭他的弟弟，而現在他們都可以這樣靠小動作心有靈犀了。

日子一天一天過去，與印象中截然不同的白色廚房每一天都像在諷刺他的存在被抹去了一塊，應該使空間顯得寬敞的淺色令他難以呼吸。  
伊莉莎白對湯米的親暱像在嘲笑山姆，就連瑪姬都眼巴巴的盼著她的湯米叔叔什麼時候才要再來家裡玩。

某個部份他知道他應該要高興於湯米終於被卡希爾家接納了，甚至連父親都對他溫和了許多。他的弟弟終於不再被世界排拒在外，世界終於開始看見他的弟弟是如此的美好－－  
但他覺得自己不再是一家之長，也不再是湯米唯一的哥哥了。

※

－－我是你的兄弟呀。

※

雖然歷經了一段不長不短的時間，但葛蕾絲覺得山姆的狀況似乎稍微好了起來。  
偶爾還是會陷入呆滯之中，卻已經不像最開始時那樣令人膽寒，鋒利的像是隨時想要殺些什麼的模樣了。連孩子們都開始敢與他自然的打鬧。  
當然，湯米回到他們身邊陪伴也算是一個很好的影響。  
曾經他們以為在山姆的疑神疑鬼狀態下，讓湯米避開他的視線才是上策，但事實上那只是讓山姆變得更加神經質，女孩們說，那時只要媽媽不在爸爸視線範圍之內，爸爸就會變得很可怕。  
但這幾個月、他們嘗試改變做法後效果斐然。湯米經常會到他們家來作客，陪陪女孩兒們，偶爾睡在客廳的沙發上過夜。就像真正的「一家人」一樣過日子，山姆的精神狀況反倒安定了許多。  
雖然知道一切不可能馬上變好，但至少現在的山姆已經看上去與以前那個總是微笑的優等生越發相像。葛蕾絲甚至聽山姆說他和湯米又開始相約出去閒晃了，偶爾玩得晚了還會去湯米的小地方叨擾－－對比先前山姆對湯米的敵意，她覺得這著實是個很大的進步。  
也許他是找到了什麼排解情緒的方法？  
葛蕾絲想。山姆畢竟還是她那個愛了十多年的金童，能自力在各種歷練摧殘之後找回自控的方法也不足為奇。

※

－－我沒有跟你妻子背叛你。

※

小瑪姬很開心，咚咚咚的撲進她湯米叔叔的懷裡，蹭了他一身的麵粉。  
湯米伸手過來揩她髒兮兮的臉蛋，被抱起來的時候她淘氣的扭動著亂踢，換來對方一邊誇張的哀號、一邊慢吞吞的往廚房走。  
大家都在家、爸爸也不那麼恐怖了，她覺得很滿足。

※

－－你才是孩子們的父親。

※

在失而復得最喜愛的孩子之後，漢克的心境變得淡然了許多。  
在那段痛失愛子的日子裡他甚至又開始酗酒。他不斷自問這一切真的值得嗎？大排場的葬禮有多少人來致意，但他真的希望他的孩子為了榮譽戰死沙場嗎？  
不爭氣的、曾經令他連一眼都不想多看的次子處心積慮的想要讓大家都好起來，明明他才是那個最依賴他哥哥的小男孩。他又有好好的看過他的次子嗎？  
一直以來對他而言他的次子都只是長子的小尾巴，是搞垮優秀長子的拖油瓶，除了家族恥辱以外，他從未對他有過其他看法。  
這因悲劇的發生而改觀的一切，就算長子歸來也不會再回到從前。至少他是如此期許自己的。  
如今長子背負著與他一樣的創傷，他太久沒有回想起自己當年的荒唐，這才想起自己從來都只告訴長子有關這份工作的榮耀與光明，卻恰恰略過了那最黑暗最邪惡的一面。  
也許是因為他也想忘記那一面。

漢克向山姆遞過酒杯，見識過戰場的他們之間不需多言。漢克打定主意從此以後對兒子們的事都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，事實上，他優秀的孩子不像他當時的糜爛，早已慢慢恢復到正常的表現。

※

－－連那個頑固不化的老頭都改變了。

※

伊莉莎白扁著嘴，盯著她的湯米叔叔半天說不出話來。  
直到對方注意到後蹲下身，主動開口詢問她。  
「伊莉莎白，怎麼啦？」  
湯米叔叔每次都會注意到她。她張開雙手抱住湯米的脖子，用軟軟的聲音湊在他耳朵邊說：「我看到你受傷了，湯米叔叔。」  
那個高大的男人僵硬了一下，開始對她解釋事情不是她想的那樣－－她不太確定湯姆叔叔說的「她想的那樣」是哪樣，她覺得湯姆叔叔可能是想拜託她不要說出去。  
湯米叔叔的聲音好緊繃，但伊莉莎白在闖了禍弄傷自己之後也不想讓別人知道，她明白。伊莉莎白擔心的拍拍那對她來說太過厚實的身板，小聲唸著痛痛飛走。

※

－－你也一定可以走出來的。

※

畢竟只是卡希爾家的繼母，埃爾希一直不覺得自己有立場對這個家庭的人說些什麼。  
她是在漢克戒酒之後才認識的他，以及那兩個早已半大不小的孩子。她可還沒有那麼不要臉去端出母親的架子。  
更多時候她只是在一旁看著，相對沒有先入觀的與那兩個孩子相處。正如漢克所自豪的，卡希爾家的長子確實很優秀，一絲不苟的過著模範人生，她甚至有些時候會擔心他沒有發洩的管道。而卡希爾家的次子就是完全不同的孩子，他身上常常帶著打架鬧事留下的傷，甚至還總像勳章般炫耀，就像用學壞來引人注目的青少年典型。想想卡希爾家的力量結構吧，這也是無可厚非，無須她這個「外人」多言。  
但她以為在那段日子之後湯米振作多了，沒想到還會再看到這樣的場景。總不可能是因為發現罩著自己的大哥還活著，就又活回去墮落的自己吧？  
她將醫療箱遞向湯米，毫不意外的看見神遊天外沒注意到她的對方驚嚇的拉好上衣欲蓋彌彰。  
「你進門時連路都走不好，我早就看到了。上藥吧。」  
男人露出不好意思的表情，囁嚅著道謝接過了她手中的藥瓶、緩慢而又笨拙的撩開衣服下襬開始塗抹。他的側腹上青紫一片，還有一些痕跡已經開始泛黃。  
「不要太頑皮了，你哥哥會擔心的。還有你爸。」  
埃爾希如同往常並不打算主動介入，只是給了對方一句說過無數次的告誡－－彷彿湯米還是個小娃娃似的用詞。湯米聽到她話後的瑟縮不在她意料之內。

※

－－沒關係的、沒關係的。

※

「山姆，別……」  
「你知不知道我能做到什麼？你知不知道！」  
抓住湯米的後頸，山姆將他的頭往木板牆上砸。一下、兩下，盛怒之中他控制不了力道。  
「你怎麼敢？你怎麼敢跟葛蕾絲睡？」  
山姆咬牙切齒的紅了眼，就算是這種情況下湯米也不反抗，讓山姆越發篤定－－這絕對是因為湯米心虛。  
她是我的妻子、你是我的弟弟，你怎麼敢？  
山姆伸手扯下湯米的褲子，對湯米遲來的推拒更加憤怒。他再次把湯米的腦袋摔在牆上，趁對方還在頭昏腦脹的時候解開自己的褲檔，不管不顧的將半勃的性器頂進去。  
「她知道你是個喜歡被插屁股的婊子嗎？她知道你是個從小就勾引哥哥上床的賤貨嗎？」  
沒有任何前戲與潤滑的操幹自然也沒有什麼快感，湯米緊得山姆生疼，他卻還是藉著憤恨大力抽插、彷彿某種懲罰，空氣中隱約有種鐵鏽味。  
湯米用微弱的聲音好像在說著沒有、我沒有，山姆分辨不出那是在回應他的哪一段話，但現在的他也根本不在意。  
因為「你是我的」，你怎麼敢？  
這充其量只能算是一種暴行，山姆張嘴大力咬下，品嘗湯米脖子上的血腥。

「湯米！湯米，噢，湯米我很抱歉、我太抱歉了……」  
顫抖著雙手，山姆不知道自己怎麼會做出這種事情。湯米在他身下一動也不動，雙臀之間沾著紅與白的黏糊體液。他又一次傷害了湯米。  
他將湯米翻了過來，對方臉上還有撞出來的瘀青，緊閉的雙眼帶著淚痕。他手足無措、他不行、他控制不了猜疑爆發的自己，他只會一遍又一遍重複相同的犯行。  
不自覺流下眼淚，模糊的視線中湯米眨了眨眼悠悠轉醒，將兩手朝他的脖子伸了過來。山姆希望湯米立刻扼死他。  
但湯米沒有。那雙手太過溫柔，扶在山姆的後頸，輕輕將他的腦袋往自己的壓。  
額頭相對，湯米用恍惚的聲音對山姆說：

「沒關係的、沒關係的，我是你的兄弟呀。」

※

懷抱著痛哭之後有如昏厥般睡去的山姆，湯米輕撫他的髮際，眼中滿是愛憐。  
那些疼痛、那些痕跡，都是所有之物的證據。他終於得到他一度失去，曾以為只能用一生悼念的那個東西。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個有關山姆用對湯米施暴來發洩、藉此控制自己在其他人面前的行為，湯米用讓山姆對他施暴、讓山姆的精神狀態無法完全好起來來控制山姆的雙病嬌END


End file.
